Using two different tasks (The Atari Breakout video game an Mirror Star Training), we are exploring the value of cardiovascular reactivity testing in predicting the response to several randomly allocated non- pharmacological therapies of "high" blood pressure. In addition, we will assess the repeatability of both tasks and the influence of the non- pharmacological therapies on cardiovascular reactivity.